


That Was My Mistake

by 221b_hound



Series: Guitar Man [71]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, BAMF Mary, BAMF Nirupa, Bank Robbery, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:45:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_hound/pseuds/221b_hound
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a bank robbery, the failed robber takes hostages - Mary Morstan and Nirupa D'Souza. He made a lot of mistakes that day, and that wasn't even the worst of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Was My Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a 221B ficlet - for those new to the form, it's a story of 221 words, with the final words starting with 'b'.
> 
> The story title is from the Split Enz song 'My Mistake'.

The villain’s first mistake was to botch the robbery. 

His second was to take hostages for his getaway. 

His third was to kidnap Mary Morstan and Nirupa D'souza.

He’d expected timidity of the short one and trouble of the tall one. He didn’t expect them to _both_ be trouble. Mary played her part to a nicety, and cut Rupe free from the ziplock tie with her pocketknife while pretending to have a nervous fit. Rupe immediately reached for the decorative wooden stick pinning up her hair; her only available weapon.

When the villain pointed his gun at her, Nirupa coolly shoved the stick into the barrel. When he looked like firing anyway, Mary jabbed her pocketknife into his thigh.

Sherlock and John’s arrival was beautifully timed for disarming the idiot while he was howling. He aimed the gun at them briefly, but the ferocity in the expressions that greeted him took the wind right out of his sails. He bottled out, and ran (or rather, hobbled).

Hearing all four give chase, he hobbled faster. He jumped in front of the police car as a matter of self-defence. He still thinks it was a better choice than letting any one of those people with the implacable fury in their eyes lay a hand on him. They’d have done worse than break bones. 


End file.
